Puppy Eyes
by HeleniusK
Summary: The girls are getting a pet, but they have a problem. Dani wants a fluffy puppy and Santana wants a hairless cat.


Puppy Eyes

Prompt:

Dantana arguing over what pet to get (Dani wanting something attention seeking like a fluffy puppy where as Santana wants something more like a hairless cat) - requested by anonymous

* * *

"Why on earth would you want something that ugly?" Dani asked, squinting her eyes at the picture of a hairless cat Santana had found on Google. Santana sighed loudly, glaring at her girlfriend.

"It's not ugly, it's classic," she countered, "beisdes, you wouldn't have to worry about lice."

"Of course not, cat lice can't live on humans," Dani smirked, "but they can get fleas, which is just as bad."

"How do you even know that?" Santana asked with a groan.

"I did my research so I could tell you why we shouldn't get a freaking cat," Dani answered and giggled as Santana rolled her eyes, "ever heard about cat aids?"

"Nope, and I don't even want to."

"You know what?" Dani said, leaning to Santana on the couch, "we should just get a puppy."

"No fucking way," Santana replied, holding a finger up in front of Dani, "I am not getting some little rat that can't hold in it's pee."

Dani grabbed Santana's hand and placed it in the girl's lap.

"That hairless cat looks like a rat." she snickered.

"It does not! It's awesome," Santana said defensively, "reminds me of you, with that wrinkly little face."

Dani smacked Santana on the arm, giggling.

"Shut up." she said.

"Why would you want a puppy anyways, you just have to deal with their crap, quite literally," Santana continued, "and as I said, they pee all over the place and -"

"Only for a little while," Dani cut her off, "and I think we should get a puppy because they are jost so perfect and adorable and have these little ears and big eyes and a little tiny mouth with little tiny teeth. They're perfect!"

"A cat is way more practical," Santana pointed out, "you don't have to walk them or bathe them. You just have to feed them and pet them. It's so easy."

Dani nodded in agreement.

"True, but you can't teach a cat any tricks," she said, "I want to come home and shake my dogs paw."

Santana laughed and leaned into Dani's side.

"I can almost imagine," she grinned, "you coming home after a long day of work and some labrador or something standing at the door when you step in, paw stretched out to bid you welcome. Maybe wearing a little top hat."

"Right, right?" Danii agreed with a small laugh, "that's why we need a puppy. Not a labrador though, it has to be fluffy so I can cuddle with it."

Santana's mouth dropped open in mock horror.

"You'd rather cuddle a dog than cuddle me?"

Dani rolled her eyes defensively.

"Of course not silly. But you have long shifts too, and then I don't want to hug some hairless creature." she said. She could feel that she was slowly starting to win Santana over.

"I'm still more into the though of a cat though," Santana sighed, "and if it's hairless we wouldn't have to dust up all the fur it'd lose."

"Okay then," Dani said slowly, "I know something that will turn you off of the idea about a cat."

Santana arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend curiously.

"Oh really?"

"They have spikes on their wieners."

Santana stared at Dani in amusement for a second, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Dani soon joined her and they fell on top of eachother several minutes later, a giggle escaping each of them every now and then. Dani slowly turned around so she was facing Santana. She smiled seductively down at her and started planting soft, open mouthed kisses to her exposed neck.

"Please can we get a puppy?" Dani suddenly burst out, moving to look Santana in the eyes. She did her best to pout and make puppy eyes. Santana rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Of course, how can I say no to _that?" _she groaned.

__"Yes, yes, YES!" Dani exclaimed, jumping off the couch to do a happy dance. Santana laughed and smiled fondly towards the blonde.

"One condition - you're picking up it's shit."


End file.
